


Sweet Tooth

by Lucynda_Raciak



Series: Stories from the Old World [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Marco won't leave his Oyaji!, Oden is ALSO a dad, Oyaji is jealous, Roger Era-centric, Roger Pirates-centric, Roger is basically a dad already, Roger the dad, This is exactly why he refuses when Shanks ask him to join, Whitebeard Pirates-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucynda_Raciak/pseuds/Lucynda_Raciak
Summary: Shanks and Buggy’s deadly battle for a chocolate bar was definitely a weird catalyst for Whitebeard pirates to call their captain Oyaji.Headcanon: Whitebeard pirates started calling Edward "Oyaji" after Shanks and Buggy called Roger "dad".
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Gol D. Roger, Buggy & Gol D. Roger, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Gol D. Roger & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Gol D. Roger & Silvers Rayleigh, Kozuki Oden & Gol D. Roger, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate & Kozuki Oden, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: Stories from the Old World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739725
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Sweet Tooth

**One Piece:**

**SWEET TOOTH**

The stories from the Old World series

_by Lucynda Raciak_

* * *

#  **| Sweet Tooth |**

It was the fourth day since Roger’s and Whitebeard’s crews crashed in battle on a small archipelago in the New World. A random bystander would be shocked that the two groups went from 3-day-long bloodthirsty carnage to parting in a matter of minutes.

Rayleigh only shook his head as he watched two crew.

“This has just become a gift exchange...:”

Roger and Edward became bickering about Oden when suddenly the loud screaming was heard. Roger’s dad-senses tingled and he stood up and ran toward the sound. Surprised Oden and Edward followed the man, curious what could possibly have made Roger stop begging the samurai to join.

When they stopped they saw a hilarious image of two of Roger’s cabin boys fighting over a chocolate bar.

The clown boy was trying to grab the half-eaten sweet from redhead’s hands.

“Shanks! Shanks! Gimme chocolate! Gimme!” the blunette was shouting.

The other boy pretended not to see them.

“The wind is so loud, I can’t hear anything!”

Buggy let out a frustrated scream and suddenly his eyes lit up as he saw Roger coming his way.

“Captain Roger!” he shouted trying to get as much attention from his father figure as possible. “Shanks is a meanie butt!”

The redhead immediately looked up with outrage at such OBVIOUSLY FALSE allegations.

“That’s not true, dad!” he shouted making sure his voice was louder then stupid Bug’s was!

“Dad, tell him to share chocolate with me!” Buggy wasn’t indebted and immediately the two started shouting at each other.

Roger was in a panic not knowing what to say and looked helplessly at his first mate who only rolled his eyes.

“Don’t look at me. Those are your children.” he said, enjoying Roger’s pain far too much.

Oden laughed and patted Roger on the back.

“You’re a dad too? Nice!”

“No… I’m no-” Roger tried to deny only for his too apprentices look at him completely betrayed, eyes shining like they were about to burst out crying. “I guess…”

Edward Newgate stood silently looking at the scene.

‘Why can’t Marco call me like this?’ He thinks. ‘Or Jozu, Vista and Bay for that matter. Even Linlin’s crew is calling her Mom… It doesn’t matter that she’s actually their mom!’

He turned away on the heel and went towards his ship. He could hear the laughing voice of Shiki in his head.  _ Look at you Newgate, you’re pouting! _

‘Shut up Lion Bastard! I’m not!’

He returned to his ship and sat on his captain seat where he started to brood.

‘Not only is that bastard stealing my brother but he is also being called a dad?! Where are the justice-obsessed Marines in this world when you need them!”

Unknown to him a certain young group of pirates got involved in heated discourse.

“Man, I envy them so much!”

“Yeah! Why can’t we call Captain our dad!”

“You’re right! He’s like a father figure to most of us!”

“Do you think he’ll be angry if I call him Oyaji?!”

* * *

The next day Oden along with his family (and two Minks) decided to leave with Roger. Edward was showing his annoyance at the situation throughout the whole day.

“Captain, aren’t you going to say goodbye?”

“Roger gave us all the treasure on his ship as a thank you!”

“It’s incredible, there is so much!”

“And supplies too!”

Edward turned away immediately.

“GIVE THOSE SUPPLIES BACK RIGHT NOW, IDIOTS!” he shouted. “Do you want Oden and his family to starve to death?!”

“Yes sir.” the others saluted and ran to give Roger back his belongings.

Edward returned to brooding in his captain chair when suddenly Marco came to him.

“Ummm… Captain?”

Edward looked at the teenage boy. He looked weirdly shy.

“What is it, Marco?”

“I know you’re upset that Oden is leaving.” he said and Edward scowled “But!” Marco added fast making the captain look back at him “We aren’t gonna! You’re our Oyaji and we don’t need any other!”

The whole face of the earthquake man lightened up like a lightbulb.

“I know son!”

Marco's face brightened as well. He smiled widely, turned his arms into wings and flew to his newly-proclaimed Oyaji and hugged him.

“Thanks, Oyaji!”

The next thing Marco did was telling all the others the happy news and the whole crew decided to party, happy that they can finally call their captain Oyaji.

And maybe, just maybe Edward was happy that he met with Roger.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this I realized that in the manga, in Oden's flashbacks the WBP already call Edward Oyaji and thought to rewrite the chapter and placed it earlier in time before Oden but  
> 1) the chapter was inspired by the image on Pinterest and the comment bellow and  
> 2) I was already halfway done  
> so I decided otherwise. Hope you like it either way!


End file.
